A Change of Time
by Andria
Summary: Two girls get transported into middle earth. Not without a cause first. (i know it sucks but please read)
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

"Andria you better hurry your going to be late for school," came the cry of the Andria's mother from downstairs. "Yes mother I'm coming." Andria relied with sarcasms 'She always yelling at me for one reason or another' Andria thought as she came downstairs and grabbed her backpack and book before heading to the kitchen. "Well I'm here can we go now?" "Don't talk to me like that young lady just because it's your birthday doesn't give you the right to back talk to your mother," the visible aged woman said before taking a sip from her coffee. "Now you're going to be my mother. Where were you all those other years? Oh yes now I remember past out from drinking," Andria spat out at the women who she called "mother." SLAP!!! Was all that could be heard from the deathly quiet room. Andria held onto her already red and swollen cheek shock that her mother would hit her. "Oh I'm so sorry," Andria's mother tried to apologize but her daughter ran out of the house.  
  
She couldn't see where she was going nor did she care. 'She had promised. I knew she was lying to me. Why did I have to believe her?' Andria kept thinking over and over. Finally she reached the park and sat by her favorite tree. "I wish I didn't have to live here. If only I could live in middle earth with all of those wonderful characters that J. R. created." "Do you really?" came a voice from above Andria from where she sat. "Excuse me. What did you say?" Andria asked blinking the tears from her eyes away. "Do you want to go to middle earth?" an old women in rags asked again with a hinted smile on her lips. "What good would it do if I wanted to or not? It's not like I would be able to go." Andria said with her voice sounding normal instead of sounding like as was crying, which she was. "Well I could offer you the chance to go to middle earth and live there. But you will change some things around you understand don't you?" the women look ready to pop of excitement. "Here if you put this ring on it will take you to middle earth and I must warn you. You can not come back." 'What's this lady been smoking?' Andria thought and looked at the ring the women held out in front of her. 'It looks just like a normal ring to me.' "Alright I'll buy it how much?" she asked the women hold out her hand. The women put the ring in her palm and said "No charge. Just promise me this that you'll use the ring carefully now and don't feel any regret." "No really I must pay you something please here take this." Andria took off a necklace and was about to give it to the women but when she looked up she was gone. 'That, by far, was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me before.' Andria looked at the ring it wasn't gold like she had seen in the movie but than again the women never said it was the one ring. No instead this ring was silver with flowers on the face of it. "Hmm.. No regrets huh? Well here goes nothing." With that Andria put on the ring on her finger and closed her eyes. "Well what do you know nothing happened." Andria opened her eyes to see she was still at the park. 'Oh well I got a new ring' she thought and left the park school is calling.  
  
"Hey Andria your late!" "Yeah I know that. Like it matters anyway I just came to get some stuff then I'm out of here." She looked the voice's face. 'Of course it would be her, Emily the biggest school nerd on earth' "Well you weren't in school yesterday and your late today I was just worried and wanted to see if everything is fine" Emily said a little hurt. When Andria reached her locker to grab her "stuff" she bumped into nobody else than Greg, the biggest jerk in school. "Hey there Andria aren't we looking good today?" Greg said grabbing Andria's shoulder. "Well if it isn't Greg. What do you want?" "Oh you know want I want don't play stupid with me I can tell you want me too." Greg moving closer to Andria every time he talked also started to tighten his grip on her shoulder. "Don't think for one moment that I want you. You shit head." Greg pushed her into the lockers, big mistake. Andria moved out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach which caused him to double over in pain. "Well that was fun but I gotta go." Andria turn to leave Greg quickly got up and charged Andria's leaving form. Andria quickly moved to the side which caused Greg to fall flat on his face. Finished with Greg Andria went to her locker and grabbed her bag. (AN: No she wasn't a psycho with weapons at school) Andria walked a couple of blocks to the schools gym. "Hey Frank!" she yelled. "What?" came a voice from the back room. A man came out wearing T-shirt and shorts. "What the hell happened to you?" the man asked pointing at her cheek. "Oh it's nothing really. Umm. I just came to say goodbye I'm leaving tonight." "What? Where are you going?" he looked that her with pity in his eyes. He had been her teacher for 2 years and he found out about her secret family ties. "I just can't live like this anymore. I'm going to move west see the ocean." Andria said getting watery eyes. Frank had been a father to her and now she was leaving him. "Well I know I can't change your mind so be careful and remember what I taught you." He was referring to the classes of self-defense. "Yes I will thank you." She turned and left going back to the park one last time.  
  
'Well I have no money. No transportation. No food. Nothing what will I do?' she sat back again on her tree. Suddenly she remember the ring the old woman had given her. Pulling it out of her pocket she fingered it. 'Hmm. I wonder. No it can't its just stupid. But still I wish I could go to middle earth.' She thought and put on the ring again only to find darkness washing over her. 


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

Chapter 2 - The meeting  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything all belong to their owners. Only Andria and Valerie or any other characters I make up are mine. Enjoy the fic.  
  
Oh on the summary I said there were two girls and if you read the first chapter only one girl was sent. Yes I know this but don't worry I'll introduce my other character later. On this the fic  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Andria slowly rubbed her eyes waking up from sleep. Looking around she could trees fresh green trees everywhere. And a stream a little to her left. It was so serene quiet and peaceful.  
  
"I'm gonna DIE!"  
  
She yelled making little birds fly away. "It wasn't supposed to work. I'm supposed to be at a park not a forest!" she cried out loud to no one. She rubbed her eyes dry, 'No more crying for me. All I ever did was cry not anymore.' She thought gaining new strength. "Well lets she where I live now," say to herself and started to walk around. All she could see was tree, blocking the sunlight out. 'Wait it's not day right now.' Beginning to feel more scared about begin in a forest at night did go well with her. 'Stick to the water right? Damn why didn't I pay attention in survival skill class just in case I get thrown into middle earth' Feel hopeless Andria sat down at the waters edge of the stream.  
  
~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~  
  
Swords clanking together, that only means one thing, a fight. A mysterious warrior cover by night and a cloak is fighting several orcs. "It's the end of the line." they say. They quickly kill the remaining orcs with a few strikes. After looking for their horse they mount and set off for their destination.  
  
~~~~Elsewhere again~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" an elf asked his leader. "Yes. I heard it." The leader said. "Should we go and check it out? Sir." Another elf asked.  
  
"Yes lets go." The leader got off his horse and the two elfs followed him. All three of them held out their bow and arrows ready to fire. They slowly made there way through the forest. All around them they could feel an evil prescence but still they made there way through till they reached the stream. 


End file.
